sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Of Tom and Lou/Tom
Tom is a Spin-off Chatracter from "The Adeventures Of Tom and Lou", created by teenj12. Personality Tom is a "funny guy". He likes to joke around and is something of a prankster, much like his Uncle Max. Tom is very adventurous, free spirited, and energetic. Character Info Season 1 In "Joyride" Tom goes over to Lou's house. They both got off their factory jobs for the summer. They discuss what they should do. Tom suggests taking his Uncle's car out for a joyride. Lou is at first resistant, but gives into the idea.The take the boatmobile. Eventually, the cops chase after them and Tom and Lou out run them. Tom and Lou return the car, but Tom's uncle finds out. He tells them to keep it and to explore the ocean for themselves, thus beginning the series. Tom is shown to care about Lou, such as when he stopped the fight between Big Mike and Lou in "The Pub Club". Tom also cares a great deal for The Black Horror. In "High Tide In The Sky", Tom is angry at all the aggravation surrounding him on the plane flight to Uncle Max's funeral, that he has an athsma attack. In "Vacation Nation", he causes mishief among The Krusty Cruise. Season 2 In "A Chip Off The Old Pub", Bartender Mick asks Tom to take over as the manager of The Pub Club, as he feels he is getting too old. Tom tries to run the club, but things get out of hand, leading to Tom returning the position to Mick. In "Crazy Hot", Juana (Who he burned in the hot tub in "Vacation Nation") tries to get revenge on him by killing him and his friends through heat suffocation (she locked them in a hot room on a humid day). In "Boyfriend", Tom is upset when Evelyn reveals that she is dating Big Mike. The Black Horror helps him realize that he has romantic feelings for her. With Lou and Scooter, Tom makes band "The Backfin Boys" and they perform their song "Boyfriend" (a real life song by Big Time Rush). He asks if he can be her boyfriend and she says yes. They kiss onstage. Season 3 Tom and Evelyn have their first date in "The Good Date", arranged by Lou. Tom and Evelyn start a food fight however and Lou believes they had ruined the date. Although the two said it was fun and thanks Lou for making it happen. In "Tom's Louful Life", Tom thinks he and Lou spend too much time together, so Uncle Max convinces him to join The Bad Guyz Club. He joins and mugs an old woman (by force). At Evelyn's cheerleading game, Scooter convinces Tom and Lou to become friends again. Relationships 'Main Characters' Lou: Tom's best bud and co worker, who he has a hard time convincing to take part in his exotic nonsensical ordeals. Tom cares about Lou and hates him being in danger. Evelyn: 'Tom has a very complex relationship with Evelyn. They hardly get along, but they consider themselves, good friends with another. They both have talking cars, made by Evelyn's uncle, repairman Steve. Tom was revealed to have a crush on her and they get together in Season 2's finale "Boyfriend". '''The Black Horror: '''As the new owner of the car, Tom loves it and its ability to talk. Tom and Lou rely on TBH when they are stuck in crazy situations, like in "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert (Part 2)". TBH isn't too keen on Tom owning him now, but is starting to care about Tom and Lou equally. '''Scooter: '''Tom is good friends with Scooter, but gets angry at him when he doesn't use his head. Tom is shown to be a good friend to Scooter in "Tales Of A Highschool Dropout" when Scooter reveals he dropped out of Highschool. 'Other Characters Uncle Max: Tom loves his uncle and strives to be just like him, which he almost is. Tom is very sad when he thought Uncle Max died, but angry when he found out it was a prank. Juana: The woman who he burned (along with her family) in "Vacation Nation". It is implied that her family ended up dying in Season 2's "Crazy Hot". In the episode she attempts to kill Tom and his friends by locking them in a hot room on a humid day. They are however, saved by The Black Horror. Notable Episodes - Episodes in which Tom has the main focus. S1EP.1 "Joyride" S1EP.5 "Uncle Max" S1EP.14 "Vacation Nation" (Special) S2EP.28 "A Chip Off The Old Pob S2EP.33 "Crazy Hot" S2EP.34 "Boyfriend" S2EP.35 "The Good Date" S2EP.39 "Tom's Louful Life" Category:The Adventures of Tom and Lou/Characters